


An apple a day keeps the doctor away

by GivemeanID



Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Apple Throwing, Crack, Multi, Strange Marriage Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Hashirama would like the Yamanaka to stop throwing apples to his face, thank you very much.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Hashirama/Yamanaka Clan
Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997
Comments: 20
Kudos: 220





	An apple a day keeps the doctor away

**Author's Note:**

> So, after a conversation with Shiver_Mint, about the marriage traditions of the different clans of Konoha, I had this little idea for the Yamanaka, and it was funny so I decided to share ^^
> 
> It will be part of a new series, where I will gather all the ideas I've been fed in the comments of my other fics. Hope you will like it ^^

When the Yamanaka Clan came to be a part of Konoha, shortly following the Nara and the Akimichi, their Clan Head, a tall and pale woman with a severe expression, took one look at Hashirama.

And then she threw an apple in his face.

************

Tobirama lifted his head from his paperwork just in time to see yet another Yamanaka, a man with a ponytail and a wide grin, chuck an apple at Hashirama's head with a devastating aim. It was the third one this day. Rolling his eyes, he went back to his paperwork. He just hoped his brother would get his head out of his ass and reciprocate, lest he wanted to be buried under apples. The Yamanaka were nothing if not stubborn, after all.

A little voice at the back of his mind - that sounded suspiciously like Izuna - remarked that he could tell him. But Tobirama shut it up. For once, it was Hashirama taking the brunt of a clan's affections and he wanted to enjoy the show in peace.

A sadist, him ? Nah...

************

Hashirama ran to Mito's office, entered it like a hurricane and jumped under her desk, under his wife really done stare.

\- You didn't see me, he whispered.

Before Mito could say anything, a Yamanaka entered her office, apple in hand.

\- Hello, Mito-hime ! Did you see Shodai-sama ?  
\- Sorry, my dear, he isn't here, Mito smiled brightly.  
\- Too bad! Thank you !

The Yamanaka exited and Mito returned her attention to the idiot she married, still boxed under her desk.

\- Anata, this is starting to become ridiculous...  
\- But Mito ! they're trying to kill me with apples !  
\- They're not trying to kill you, they're proposing... if you are not interested, just tell them...  
\- Wait. What do you mean they are proposing ?!  
\- You didn't read the memo Tobi gave you on Yamanaka's traditions, did you ?  
\- No...

Mito rolled her eyes.

\- How do I reciprocate ? Hashirama asked tentatively.  
\- Just throw the damn apple back at them...

************

The whole Yamanaka clan was waiting in front of the Hokage Tower. The Shodai had called for them specifically, but he had yet to show up. And when he finally did, it was with a bucket full of apples.

\- My dear Yamanaka ! he bellowed, I think there has been a misunderstanding ! I am absolutely interested ! Allow me to reciprocate !

With these words, he started launching apples at them with a deadly intent. After the first few seconds of shock - and the first few people getting knocked out cold by an apple to the face - the Yamanaka cheered , caught the apples and started launching them back.

Meanwhile, on the Tower's roof, Mito was sipping tea and Tobirama was taking pictures, grinning.

\- I'm pretty sure I can use that as blackmail material, he smiled, showing Mito a polaroid of Hashirama buried under apples and Yamanaka.

She nodded, smiling serenely.


End file.
